Darkness Prevails
by Twilight Critic
Summary: When Bella is taken away from her loving Jacob by Edward Cullen, will she fall in love with him as he's planned or have her own idea in mind?
1. There Once Was A Sad Vampire

Running. Screaming. Then, there was silence. I had hit the hard ground in the forest. "Jacob!" I called in the silence, my voice scratchy and rough. There was no answer. Something was hunting me-- someone was trying to kill me, my conscience told me. Jacob didn't answer me. Jacob wasn't there anymore.

All that was, was some creature. This thing that looked hungry. "DON'T!" I screamed, my shirt torn in many places, my face caked with dirt and sweat. I didn't know how I got in these woods that my father had warned me about. He told me that I wasn't safe by myself in such a small town as Forks, not in the woods at least..

It had been months since I had seen my mother, and I was really starting to miss her. Now though, wasn't the time to be thinking about that.. Though, the thought kept coming to me-- of the ones I loved, how they would soon be gone as I stared into the eyes of my predator. It had black eyes—I couldn't distinct where its pupil began with the iris. That's when the thing pounced. There was no emotion in it's eyes. It didn't care that it was killing me. It didn't care that there was this cold feeling on my hair, then on my neck—how it was tearing at my body.

Suddenly, my eyes opened in a jolt. This always happened when I had that nightmare. It was never a gradual waking up progress with me. I always woke up with a start. I always had nightmares. I rolled after a moment—I hadn't even REALIZED there was a man sitting on the side of my bed. I was never really was the observant type. Stumbling, I made it out of my bed, my eyes half open, half closed, and walked for the ceiling light. I turned it on and covered my eyes from the light. That's when I froze in the doorway. The figure, it was staring at me, in a way that was cold, perhaps insane.

I swallowed hard, my back pressed against the door hard. First off- I was wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. Embarrassment number one. Two, there was a weird looking guy, who's face she couldn't see clearly even though the light was on. There was a shadow on his face that hid his identity. I didn't like the possibility of getting raped either. Wouldn't Charlie have heard my yelling? I heard him speak—he told me not to yell. I didn't. I couldn't, even if she wanted too. Why didn't I keep that pepper spray my father had given me not a month before? Fear had swarmed over me, and Idecided to move away from the door, closer to the window. My bedroom door was shut and locked, and I knew there was no way for me to open it, and get myself out in time. Especially if he had a gun. My luck, I'd probably jump out of the window and kill myself on accident. That was Isabella Swan, yours truly for you.

You see, I've found my soul mate. None other than Jacob Black. He's charming, smart, funny… everything I've ever looked for in a guy. I've known him since childhood, but t wasn't until I moved to forks that I really began to know him. My mother had decided to go on the road with her new husband, my step father, who was a minor league baseball player. I just wanted to give them space, and it didn't hurt to spend time with my dad. Hell, I barely ever see him. Right now though? I wished I was in my warm bed in Phoenix, falling asleep to the sound of crickets, rather than rain. Even though I didn't like most of the people at my old school, I would prefer to be a loner than be in my room with some guy—PANTSLESS—and incapable of escaping.

My breathing was hard, and my vision was a bit blurry. Why couldn't I have some sort of adrenaline rush? Being scared did this to me, and I absolutely hated it. I've never been too great with humiliation or situations were death was a possibility. Hell, I've never BEEN in a situation where death was a possibility. I'm not necessarily afrais to die, just what happens DURING death scares me. Dying a painful, humiliating death isn't really in my planner, and I hope it'll stay that way.

"Don't be so difficult, Bella," he said. The voice was musical, lovely. If she wasn't so scared she probably would have noticed it. She would have begged him to talk more. Not now. Who was he? What did he want?

He came into the light a bit more, and now I could see him. His hair was a golden-bronze, it could only be artificial, nothing so pretty could be natural, right? His eyes were a golden color as well, eyes she had only seen in a few people. He was pale, even in her barely lit room. "You." I said, coming into realization. He was in my biology class. Usually, I was better at names, or remembering faces, but he was just so hard to remember. Maybe he did that on purpose, maybe not. "Edward." She said, her eyes narrowing. One of his perfect eyebrows arched, and a small smirk came to his face. "Hello, Bella. I'm certainly surprised you know my name," he said.  
"We've.. We've been lab partners all year," I said, backing up towards the window a little more. My hand twitched out of fear, as I waited for his answers. "well maybe this won't be so difficult," he said with a smile. It was eerie, almost insane I could see.

"Make what so difficult?" I asked, but he made it seem I hadn't spoken a word. "Do you want to go out the window, Bella?" he asked. "I can certainly help with that," he said, and I felt a force I never felt before shove my shoulders, and I was out the window, falling. My stomach was still up in my second story window, but my body was in stone arms. Had he gone completely NUTS? She was too naïve to even think how he caught her. She just wanted to know why he was here—why he was taking her away from her home. "Do not. Scream." He hissed in my ear, and I remained silent. That threat in his voice, it was terrifying. He put me in the passenger's side of his Volvo. He was in the drivers side before I could even blink. Were my reflexes being slow? I couldn't tell, I was so out of it…

EDWARD'S POV

_Stop it Edward. Take her home. Let her think this was all a dream. You still have time! _My head screamed at me. My body did otherwise, and my foot hit the gas pedal. "Put your seat belt on." I said to her. She looked at me her body , but did as I said. I loved having the authority. I loved having the power. I was craving more. I'm not sure what happened to me, why I was acting this way, or why I hadn't just admired her from afar. Something happened to me, I just… went manic. Alice tried to stop me, as did Carlisle. They tried so hard to convince me otherwise—to not take Bella away from Forks. Alice had vision after vision as my mind changed ideas. I shifted paths so many times, I thought she was going to go crazy. She, of course, told Carlisle and he did everything in his power to change my mind. He bought me tickets to go to the Denali's clan in Alaska. He offered to move away from Forks, he even offered to buy me a whole medical facility to run. It was tempting, but Bella was much more important than that.

How could ANYONE drift off to sleep when they were being kidnapped? I wasn't sure, but as I watched Bella sleep, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I could see myself being forever with her. Well, her forever. We could fall in love, get married…make love. Damn, I wanted to make love to her. She was the most precious thing in the world to me… And I've never gotten to know her. There was plenty of time for that now though. I smiled at the thought. I know I had gone partially crazy, but nothing time couldn't heal. The speedometer was up to 135, a record high for me on a free way. I could barely hear the cars beeping at me. My eyes were locked on the road, weaving through the few cars that were on the interstate at this time of night. Dawn would be in a few hours, and I had to get us somewhere before the sun came up completely, and before she woke up.

That's when I saw a small bed and breakfast, and slowed my speed down to forty, getting off the ramp, and into the parking lot. "Lets go Bells," he said, already using her nickname. He knew she had to like him.. all conceit aside, who COULDN'T like him?


	2. I Want My Bella Back

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.  
My chapters should get longer as they go, I've hit a rough spot of writers block. =[

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters, but I REALLY wish I did. :]

**JACOB'S POV**

"Jacob, there's something you need to know," my father said to me, a bit of strain in his eyes. I could see there was something wrong. The way Charlie looked to be terrified, how he couldn't sit still—how he seemed to want to leave, it scared me. I wasn't scared easily anymore. I could feel my muscles tighten in my arms. "Out with it." I said through my teeth. It was about Bella—my Bella, I just knew it.

"Bella has gone missing." Charlie said hastily. "And I can't just stay here," Charlie said, and laced up his shoes, before walking out of the house. I just stared after him. "I've got to go find her," I said, determination in my eyes. She was the love of my life, I wasn't going to lose her. Jumping up, I didn't even hear my father's voice warning me to stop. I pulled my shirt off in a haste, throwing it on the deck, and took off in a run. I pulled my shorts off, and put them in a sac I wear around my ankle. After I ran into the woods a good ways, I transformed into a russet colored wolf, leaping through the woods. Normally, I would take the time to feel the wind through my fur, or let out a howl of happiness. Not now. This was only to move faster. Sure he hadn't gotten the details of what happened to Bella but he had an idea. She probably went missing while Charlie was sleeping. Which meant someone had to have gotten into the house. He ran the familiar path to her home, and froze when he got a whiff of something very, very unpleasant. He knew the smell, but not very well. It was a vampire, and it covered her room. His lip curled in disgust. The only vampires in the town were the Cullen's.

He jumped from her window, and ran over the boundary lines. He didn't care if he was attacked. He turned back into human form, and pulled on his shorts, before banging on the door so hard it fell down. Carlisle was the one who stood at the front door. His eyes were wild, but I could tell he wouldn't hurt me. He was the nice one. The one who couldn't—literally—hurt a fly.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

How did I KNOW he was going to come? Not only had I smelled him when he came from the woods, but even before that, when I knew Edward had taken Bella. I simply just stared at Jacob, waiting for him to talk first. "Where is she?" he asked. He had bucked up since last time I had seen him. The shape shifter in him must have taken on its full affect. I couldn't really ignore his question, he looked like he could rip me to pieces right now. "What's that dog doing here?" I heard Rosalie say behind me. I ignored her, before speaking to Jacob. "Well, Jacob, why would you ask me that? I wouldn't know," I said. Lying, eve though I didn't like it, almost came easily to me. That's when I was shoved against the wall. I didn't fight him off, if my wife was taken I would probably do the same thing. "WHERE.. IS SHE!?" he yelled. I could feel the anger radiating off of him, and it was obvious Jasper could too. He was sitting on the couch, his head on his knees. I closed my eyes for a moment, and stared at Jacob in his chocolate brown eyes. "She's with my son." I said. What else was I supposed to say? "You dipshit," he spat at me. My lip curled in disgust. His smell was already making me want to get sick, let alone the small amount of spit on my cheek. I raised a hand and wiped my face. "Which one. Where did they go?" Jacob boomed. His anger was rising, and causing Jasper to shake. I just stared at him. "Edward." I felt like a traitor, but it wouldn't be long before he figured it out anyway. "I don't know where they went. Honestly." I said to him. He let me go then, and was off. I watched him transform, and fly into the woods. My first instinct was to tell the family, but I instead pulled my cell phone out, and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" asked a quiet, female voice. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Bella?"


	3. Hit me Bella One More Time

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter will be a bit less dull? Its short- but chapter four will be a LOT better…. I hope. :]

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight, I own this story line. X]

**EDWARD'S POV**

She wouldn't talk to me and it killed me inside. What was worse is that I couldn't seem to crack her mind. If only I could get a whisper out of those beautiful lips… I had told her over and over that I would do anything for her aside from taking her home. That's when she spoke, and my eyes lit up.  
"I'm hungry," she said.  
I let the breath out that I had been holding in for a good 45 minutes.  
"Of course, of course," I said. I was scrambling like a chicken with its head cut off for the telephone. "Room Service," I said into the phone, and turned to Bella. "What do you want, Bella?" I asked her. I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue. She stared at me for a moment before her eyes narrowed. She was testing me. "Everything."

Her voice was confident. She must have thought I wouldn't get it for her—that I would fulfill my promise I made her.

"Everything on the menu," I said with the same confidence. It couldn't be THAT expensive. "Yes.. Everything on the menu," I said to the woman who was a bit shocked. I could put it all on Carlisle's tab. He stayed here a few times.  
I turned to see Bella's miffed face. Ah HA! I had caught her off guard. Now she would eat as much of it as she could. I knew she had to have been feeling guilty. "It should be up in about an hour," I told her, and she simply nodded once. I hated the lack of communication we were sharing.

"So…" I said, not really knowing what to say. "What did you think of the biology paper?" I asked her. She turned and just stared at me. "You're fucking kidding, right? You can't be serious." She said. I had gotten a rise out of her.  
Well, it was better than nothing.  
"You fucking KIDNAP me, and decide to ask me about a damn biology paper?!" she screamed at me with all her might. I hadn't ever heard her yell that loud before.  
"Bella, lower your voice." I said to her nervously. No matter how easy it would be to get away from anyone who tried to get in my way, I really wasn't in the mood.  
"No, I will NOT lower my voice!" she screamed at me, and banged on the opposite wall. "HELP!" she screamed, but before she could get another word out, I grabbed her from behind and clamped my hand on her mouth. She bit at my fingers, but it didn't affect me. I could feel it—but it didn't hurt. Besides, if she bit hard enough, she would break her teeth on my hand.

"Stop yelling," I said to her in my most calm, convincing voice. She nodded and I let her go. She probably just wanted to get away from me. My reflexes were fast enough, but I just wasn't paying attention and I certainly did not expect it, until her knee was directly in my groin. I let out a grunt, it didn't hurt very bad, but I did feel it, and it wasn't comfortable--- but neither was her knee. "Dammit!" she yelled, falling onto the bed, her knee in her hand. I heard the crack, there was no doubt it was broken. "Let me see it," I said in a quiet voice. She just stared at me, her jaw locked shut. "Get away from me… you.. you freak!" she yelled. I just held a hand out for her to let me see. This all could have easily been avoided, in so many ways. I didn't want to hurt her—I never should have taken her.

I was shocked when she managed to stand up, and stare at me, using her shoulder to collide with me. "Damnit Bella!" I yelled, putting my hands on her shoulders and held her steady. Her eyes narrowed as mine did. "Come on, Bella. Hit me again." I said to her. Reverse Psychology. Works every time.


	4. Bye, Bye, Bye

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for adding my story to your favorites, or getting alerts. It means a lot to me, and only that pushes me to keep writing. R&R! :]  
ALSO! Please Review on who you think Bella should stay with! Honestly, I can't decide.  
Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything Twilight. I own future characters. **

**JACOB'S POV**

Where am I supposed to go? How could I possibly find Bella when she could be anywhere around the world by now? He closed his shape shifting eyes, and imagined Bella's face. Her scent that he had memorized so many months ago was dimming now. He could only remotely get the scent now, and since he assumed Cullen took a car, the gas made her scent disappear. If only I hadn't lost my temper with the older Cullen male, I would have gotten to the psychic. Then I could convince her to tell me exactly where Cullen was. Bella needed me. I knew she did. So, onward I went into the twilight, running away from the doubt I had inside me that I would never see Bella again.

**BELLA'S POV**

I don't think my knee has ever been in such pain before. All I wanted was Jacob. He had this heat about him. I'm a clumsy person, and when he touched me, it soothed whatever break or scratch she had. It wasn't like the cold skin Edward had. I wasn't even sure his cool skin was normal, or he was just very nervous and got cold? Nevertheless, I let him touch her knee, and inspect it. "How do you even know what you're doing?" I winced.

He smiled to me, but didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Well?" I asked. My patience hadn't been that great the past few days.

"Well, my father is a doctor, so I assume I know how to look at a fracture," he said to her. _..And I have a medical degree. _He thought to himself, causing the smirk on his lips to be even more prominent.

"You break my leg, and you think this is funny?" I asked him, my eyes practically wild. He didn't seem to be affected by it at all. "You broke your own leg, Bella," he said to me. I could just scream! I wish he would stop saying my name like that. It made me seem like I was his, and I certainly wasn't.

"I wouldn't have broken my leg if you didn't grab me." I countered.  
" I wouldn't have grabbed you if you didn't start screaming." He countered back.  
"I wouldn't have screamed if you didn't kidnap me!" I yelled at him.  
"And I wouldn't have kidnapped you if you paid any attention at all to me," he said. I could see the pain in his eyes, but I couldn't find it in myself to honestly care. That sounds like a horrible thing, but he kidnapped me! He took me away from Jake, away from home… I don't even know what state we're in. Hell, I don't even know what COUNTRY we're in! Then there's the whole concept of how exactly I broke my knee. Was he wearing a steel cup or something?

"So how bad is the fracture?" I asked him. I had to swallow my pride for a moment, and it practically killed me to do so. Him being rude to me wasn't any help either. "Well I don't have an X-Ray machine in my pocket, Bella," he said to me. There he goes again, saying my name. My lip curled in disgust, and he obviously noticed it too, because he returned with his own light scowl.

"Can't you feel it?" I asked. I could take the pain… but he obviously didn't think so. "No. I don't want to hurt you," he said with a light frown. I could tell he actually meant it. No matter how much he had hurt me, none of it had been intentional. It looked like it was practically killing him inside… But no. I didn't care. I couldn't care about him. Why? Because I cared about Jacob. No matter how attractive, how soothing, or how passionate it seemed Edward was, I couldn't like him. You can only love one person, and Jacob was my true love… wasn't he?

**JACOB'S POV**

I finally got some sort of scent on her. It was weak, but it gave me hope to find my Bella. I wouldn't do this only for me, but I would do it for Charlie, for Renee, for our whole town. I don't care if I have to rip the blood sucker apart and burn him just to keep him away for good. No one would keep Bella away from me for long.

I had shaven my hair after I left so my fur would be short. I didn't want to give the vampire an advantage if I was in wolf form when I attacked him.

Her scent was stronger than ever, and I was finally getting closer. I was in Maine by now. He drove a long way to get her up there—he was surprised no one recognized her. There was an amber alert out for her all over the northern part of the country. I stopped suddenly, getting a strong smell coming from a hotel. It must have been her, right? So, I slowed my pace and transformed back into my human form, and pulled my pants on as fast as I could. I knew I wouldn't have a chance of surprise, Edward could have probably smelled me from a mile away, but maybe that was a good thing. He would know I was coming for him. He would know to never mess with my family again. I was going to make sure of it.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. I could smell Jacob. I was surprised how close he had gotten so fast. I knew he would make it up here eventually, but I never knew it would be so quick. I barely got to spend time with her. I never even gave her a chance to be with me. She looked up at me, and right about now, I wished so much to just know what she was thinking. I could see in her eyes it was something deep, but her mind was shut out from me, and now she wouldn't talk to me anymore…again.

"Why do you care?" she asked me, looking up at me without any emotion in her voice. She was good at hiding everything. It was going to be the death of me, I swore it.

"Because I care about you," I expressed, but she didn't seem to care. All I got from her was a simple "oh."

Maybe this was a lost cause? Maybe I should just give up on it. If I gave up on her though—I would never get to see her again. Although, if I did just stay away from her, maybe I could go back to Forks, and I could still be her lab partner. It was a stretch, but maybe it could happen.

"Bella, what if I told you," I said, taking a deep breath. "That Jacob is very close and he's looking for you. I'll let you see him if you swear to me you will stay with me for a few weeks." I said to her. I thought I was being very compromising, but the look on her face was astonishing. "He's here? Where?!" she asked, jumping up. "JAKE!" she screamed. I clamped her mouth shut, and she stared at me with a look of hatred. Okay, maybe that didn't work out too well. Or as I had planned. Why couldn't she be civil? Why couldn't she be simple!?

**JACOB'S POV**

I heard my angel's voice. She sounded so distraught, she sounded so scared. I was going to beat the living daylights out of that stupid vampire. I sprinted toward the hotel, passed the guard at the front gates and up to the room where I smelled her the most. Adrenaline was rushing through me, and I hit the door with so much force, it fell flat, but was caught by Edward. He didn't want to cause a ruckus. "I'm not paying for that," he dared to say to me. I would rip his vocal cords out first.  
"Where is she?" I asked. I felt like I had been asking that a lot lately.  
"Where is who?" Edward asked. "I'm here on business reasons, and I would prefer if you didn't intrude on that with your puppy antics," he said.  
I glared at him. "Bella is here. I smelled her. I heard her." Was he trying to make me feel insane? That my Bella was actually kidnapped and Edward here had nothing to do with it? I glared at him even more.  
He chuckled. "Well, you know… Since you go to school on the reservation, Bella needs a little… entertainment while at school. Who better to give that to her than I? Maybe that's why her scent is all over me." He said. He sounded so calm… It pissed me off.

"You wish, dick face." I glared.

I grabbed the front of his shirt at a lightning speed he saw coming, but didn't fight me off. I could tell he wanted a fight. I would give it to him, but that's when I heard the muffled scream. It was my Bella. "Bella!" I called. She screamed louder. My poor Bella was scared.

"Get off me," I growled to Edward, who was pushing me through the door. He was insane, and by the look in his eyes, it only confirmed my thoughts. He didn't let me go, so I grabbed his hair and jerked backwards, watching him fall to the ground. I sprinted for Bella, but he grabbed my ankle. "Stay away from her," Edward growled. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled at him, and dug my nails in the ground, pulling myself forward.

I could see Bella, and she was holding a hand out for me, but I didn't take it. She wasn't strong enough to pull me, and I didn't want her being dragged because Edward was pulling on me. I managed to get one of my feet on the ground, and pushed forward. Edward let me go, and I rushed to Bella. That bastard had taped her mouth shut. I pulled it off quickly, and picked her up. She let out a loud cry, and I could see her knee was broken. "Bella," I whispered. She was hurt. I stood her up, and glared at Edward. "You hurt her."

"She did it to herself," Edward said, but he had the same concern in his eyes that I did. That pissed me off more. Bella and I had been together for three years. Edward had known her for a week. He shouldn't have that look in his eyes. That was the look only I should have. I glared at him, and stood in front of him.

"If Bella wasn't here, I'd tear you apart." I said with anger. He simply nodded. I could tell he was going to let me take her, but he wasn't going to give up. That was obvious.

"Good bye, Bella." Edward said.

I raised my eyebrow when Bella spoke. "Goodbye, Edward." She said, and when I looked in her eyes, the rage in me built even more. He had gotten to her.


	5. All is Fair in Love and War

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Some of you have great analysis' to my writings. Thank you so much! R&R. This might be a short chapter, might be a long. I'm not sure yet. It should be pretty intense. You might see a few things that are sort of like Eclipse.

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything; I own the plot and future characters.

**BELLA'S POV**

I didn't think it would be this hard to look into the eyes of my lover. He was hiding something from me, and I hated it. Secrets were foreign to us, we shared everything with each other. Well, at least I thought that's how we treated each other.

"We're going to have to get you to the hospital," Jacob muttered. "Stupid bl-Cullen, I don't know this town," he said quietly. He had never been out of the western part of the United States, how was he to know MAINE? He sighed, and I could see the frustration in his eyes. Jacob never got mad, but right now I could see why he was.

"How did you get here?" I asked him slowly. I didn't see his Rabbit anywhere… and I was beginning to get nervous. "Dropped off." He said simply. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't one to pry, but this was too weird. "So you're telling me that you had your dad or something drop you off all the way across the country, and they just let you off when I was kidnapped?" It seemed ridiculous to me, and I knew he was lying.

"Can you just worry about your damn knee and not how I got here?" he asked, incredibly frustrated. My eyes narrowed, and I just looked away from him. Well, this wasn't how I suspected my knight in shining armor to act. Jacob and I never fought. He had told me that whatever happened, we should never fight. He had a terrible temper, and didn't want to take it out on me. I suggested counseling, but he said they couldn't do anything for him. I just dismissed it, but now.. Now I was believing that Jacob could use it.

"Jake," I said quietly. I was going to kiss him softly, to try and make things better, but the way he spoke to me, it only pissed me off more.  
"WHAT!?" he barked, obviously tired of hearing my voice.  
"Never mind." She muttered, and I looked away from him. I managed to bend my knees so Jacob could pick me up. Normally, I loved being in his arms, but right now, it was nothing to me. He was nothing to me.

"There has to be a god damn hospital around here," he muttered, out of the hotel parking lot.

"Let me give you two a ride," Edward said from the drivers side of his silver Volvo. He had his sunglasses on, and didn't lean out of the car. What, did he not want to be seen?

"No thanks, Cullen. We're doing perfectly fine on our own." Jacob said. Damn him and his stupid pride!

"Thank you, Edward," I said quietly, looking up to Jacob. "We would like a ride," she said, and Jacob simply stared at me. His eyes narrowed on me, but he let me down carefully, and opened the back door, helping me in, then got in himself. Right when the door was shut, Edward charged forward, picking up the speed. I wasn't used to it, but he did drive this fast before.

I would have to use a fake name for now—the hospitals were probably on a lookout for me. Or had they given up? I wasn't even sure how long I was with Edward. My sense of time had completely disappeared when I was thinking of Jake. Now, I didn't even care to think about him.

Jake put an arm around me, but I didn't move closer to him, so he pulled me closer, and I laid my head on his shoulder. I did miss the heat of his body. Even if I didn't really want too, I curled up to his side, and closed my eyes.

He whispered comforting things in my ear, which made me feel a little better about him. Little did I know that Jacob and Edward were glaring at each other through Edward's mirror.

"We're here," Edward said, pulling under a shaded area. "Good bye, Bella. I trust you can get a taxi from here?" he asked me, and I nodded. "Thank you Edward, for everything," I said. It sort of came out wrong, because I could feel Jacob's fingers tighten on me. He walked into the hospital, and told the woman the situation, and how my knee needed to be reset. It sounded painful, and I hoped I would be unconscious during the process.

We were told to wait in the waiting room, and now I began to feel the throbbing in my knee. He sat me on his lap, even though there were many seats available. "Jake?" I asked quietly, not sure if I wanted to hear the outcome to my question.

"Hmm?" he asked me, his attention not really on me. I put my hand under his chin, and turned it in my direction. "Are you angry with me?" I asked.

It took him to long to answer, and I knew he was lying. "No, of course not." He told me. I didn't want to push it any farther, so I simply nodded. "That's good to know," I said and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we don't hold out anything from each other, Jacob. We have a good relationship, you know?" I asked. Okay, sure, I was being mean and manipulative, but didn't he deserve it? For the way he was talking to me earlier? Maybe not, but I didn't know. I was too confused right now to really analyze anything.

"Sure." He said simply, and rubbed my back.

When my fake name was called, he stood up, still holding on to me. He walked us into the doctors office, and he put me on the table. I felt freezing cold now that he wasn't holding me.

"So, Miss..Fluffly," he said, raising an eyebrow. I shot a quick glance at Jacob. Had he frozen up or something when filling out the sheet? I just looked up to the doctor. "Yes?" I asked.

"Well," he said, touching my knee. "It needs to be replaced, and you'll be in a full leg cast for about three months." He told me, and I frowned. I was already a klutz as it was- did I really need something like that to be in my way? Nevertheless, I agreed to it, and was put under for the realigning.

**JACOB'S POV**

It had been four months since I brought Bella back home. I was seen as a hero, but I didn't really think of it that way. What had I gained? Nothing but a now cracked relationship and an enemy. Bella had gotten the cast off her leg, and now was just wearing an ace bandage for the swelling. I was glad she had a speedy recovery. It was a clean break—they always heal the fastest. I drove my Rabbit to her house, and parked in Charlie's spot. He wouldn't be home for a few hours, so I found it acceptable. I didn't even knock, simply just entered. "Bells!" I called, and sat down on the couch, turning on the big screen.

"Be down in a second!" she called. I smiled to myself. It was always fun to drop in when she wasn't suspecting it. She normally fixed her hair, got in a cute outfit, and put a little bit of makeup on.

When she walked downstairs, I was a little shocked, but I wasn't disappointed. Bella was Bella, no matter what she looked like. She wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair pulled into a ponytail, and a pore cleaning mask on her face. "Hey, dear," I said to her, and stood up, leaning in to kiss her, but she pushed me away. "Face mask." She said with a smile, and patted my cheek, before sitting down on the couch.

I blamed Edward for the limp she had on her left leg. It was depressing, but I simply felt sorry for her. It was a reminder for her of what that blood sucker did to her. It wasn't fair that she had to get hurt when she was trying to get away from him. You would have thought I would have tried to forget about him and focus on Bella. But no, that was one of my worst traits. I held grudges; especially against vampires.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked me, and I weighed my options.

"I'm not going to be staying very long," I said to her and stood, kissing her slowly. "I love you though, Bella," he said. I knew I had put a lot of emotion in that statement, because she nodded and hugged me. "I love you too, Jake," she said and pulled away.

**Bella's POV**

I was scared out of my mind. The way he told me he loved me, I just wanted to cry. It was one of those " 'I love you' s" that an army soldier told his wife of girlfriend. It was a "I love you, but I just might never see you again," sort of I love you. It was killing me inside.

"Well, I guess you had better be on your way," I said to Jacob, and kissed his cheek softly. He nodded, and all the emotion was out of his face again. "Hey," he murmured to me, lifting my chin up. "Be careful, all right? Stay away from him tomorrow." Jacob said to me, and I nodded, even though I wouldn't keep my promise. "Goodbye, Bella," he said to me, and I noticed his eyes hd squinted a little.

"Yeah, see you," I said, and simply turned away from him.

Little did I know, his fists had clenched, and he glared at my back. I had not given him the same sort of response that I gave Edward, only for the simple fact I was grateful for Edward's help… right?


	6. Get Your Motor Running

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep Reviewing on who you think Bella should stay with. And give me some feedback!

Disclaimers: I own future character, S. Meyer owns everything else.  
---

**EDWARD'S POV**

I hadn't seen Bella in a week. She didn't come to school this week and it was driving me crazy. I would stare at her friends, wondering if she would ever come to lunch. She never did.

My father made up a story as to why I was gone- no one even suspected that I had something to do with Bella's disappearance. She claimed she was dropped off in Maine with a note that talked about how much of a terrible person she was. Everyone just marked it off as an angry friend from the internet or something whom she had given too much information too. I thought it was clever, especially coming from her. I wasn't saying she ISN'T clever, but being diabolical is more my area of expertise.

Today though, it was different. When I pulled up to the high school, I smelled something terrible. When I got out of my car, I knew it was werewolf, and my brothers and sisters sensed it too. I grabbed my backpack, and put it over one shoulder, looking around to see if the dog was anywhere around, or if.. it was just Bella. I was relieved, but also distressed when I saw Jacob. So, I decided to stalk right up to him, my eyes piercing. "I don't believe you go to school here, Dog," I said. "Shouldn't you be on your way back to middle school?" I asked, but he narrowed his eyes. He was a Sophomore, but I still liked to tease him about being younger than Bella. I'm an old-fashioned man, and I just didn't find to be… right. Enough of that, though. My current concern was punching this idiots face in.

"I'm just seeing Bella off to school. I wouldn't want her to break anything else," he said, glaring at me. "Nice bike," I stated. "Trying to play with the big boys, now?" Okay, so this wasn't how I usually acted, but Bella did this to me. She made me want to just kill him, sweep her off her feet, and give her everything she could possibly want.

"Step off." Jacob said, and glanced at Bella who had remained silent through our whole argument. "Bye, Bella," Jacob said, and kissed her cheek. I felt my fists tighten, but I released, and looked over at Bella. She seemed tired… wore out. "Bye, Jake," she said, a weak smile on her lips. He kissed her, and then left. I looked at Bella, who wasn't paying any attention to me. "Bella," I said as my greeting, my eyes soft. She looked over at me, then forward. "You know, insulting Jake isn't a good way to be friends with me," she said quietly, and I kept pace with her. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, practically pleading with my eyes.

"I've forgiven you," she said quietly to me. I smiled softly—it was a start!

We both walked to Biology class together, side by side. I was so amazed by her willingness to be nice to me. Since I couldn't pry her mind, I could at least try to get her to talk. "So," I said to her. "Now can I ask you about the biology paper?" I asked, smiling a rather crooked smile. I detected a smile from her own lips, but I wasn't looking at her directly. "I guess you can," she said our arms almost brushing against each other.

So, we did just that. We walked to class, discussing the Biology paper, and I think we even laughed a little. Were we friends? Almost. I hoped we would bond closer, and Jacob would just… go away.

**JACOB'S POV**

The fucking nerve of that guy! I shouted in my head at myself as I sped down the freeway and back to La Push. The things I did for her. I drove miles and miles at a time to either see her, or make sure she made it to school all right. Not to mention that me late as well! I sacrificed so much for her, and what do I get? She was probably flirting with Cullen when I wasn't there. If only she knew what he could do to her. It sickened me. I really should tell her, but that would just cause problems. I didn't want to put my pack in jeopardy because of my jealousy. That was unfair, and I'm all about fairness. Except when it comes to blood suckers.

So, I got on the interstate, and drove right for Port Angeles. School wouldn't miss me too much today. I parked my bike and put my keys in my pocket, before walking up random strips of the city. There wasn't many places open this early, after all it was only eight in the morning. I did though, find one pub open. A smile came to my lips, and I walked in, ordering a beer. I wasn't even asked for identification. I drank the beer down, ordering another, then another. I was completely wasted by noon, and stumbled out of the bar, a broad smile on my lips.

"Hey good lookin'," I slurred to a few woman passing by.

"Well hey there," A girl said. She was obviously a hooker by her mini skirt that clung to her thighs, and her tube top that was incredibly too tight for her body.

"I dun have any money," I slurred out, holding my hands up, but stumbled. She grabbed my hand to steady me. "Wow, you're muscular," she complimented me. "your girlfriend must love that," she hinted. I shrugged. "She's been a bitch lately," I murmured. I didn't know why I was pouring my heart out to a woman I didn't even know, but somehow we ended up back in the bar sitting on a couch in the back.

"That must be terrible," she consoled, laying her head on my chest. I patted her head, getting a little uncomfortable by this. If Bella saw this, she'd kill me. Oh well, maybe I deserved it. I fell into a sudden depression, a need for this woman. I needed to be loved. Loved like Bella would never give me. TWO YEARS! She wouldn't even have sex with me yet? I doubted we ever would. So… Why not go with this woman here? "So, there's a room upstairs," she suggested, and I smiled softly to her. "All right." I needed the love, right?

So, we headed to the room upstairs. She must have been tight with the bar owner. She pushed my on the bed, since I definitely couldn't get over there on my own. She began to kiss me, and unbuttoning my pants. This was wrong. I pushed her off and stood. "No." I said, shaking my head, attempting to get some of my sense back. I buttoned my pants up and wiped my mouth, stumbling down the stairs. I was incredibly surprised I found my bike, and got the keys in the ignition. I started it up, and got on the interstate back towards town. My vision was a bit blurry, but the alcohol was beginning to wear off. Being a shape shifter, things in my blood stream normally wore off a little early than they would, say, Bella.

I drove toward her school in a fuss. I was going to get my feelings out NOW. Whether she was in the middle of class or not, she would hear me out. So, I pulled into her school parking lot, and checked my watch. She would be in… English? Maybe Lunch? I wasn't sure, but I walked angrily to the front desk. "I need to speak to Bella Swan NOW." I said, and the woman at the front office stared at me. "ARE YOU DEAF?" I yelled.

"Young man, do I smell alcohol on your breath?" she asked, leaning back in her chair a little. So, maybe I should have eaten a breath mint before I came. "Let me talk to Bella Swan." I said, lowering my tone.

She stared at me for a moment and her eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back," she said, and stood up, walking into the lounge and picked up a phone. She turned away from me, and began talking for a moment. She came back in, and told me to have a seat. So, I sat, and waited for her. What was taking her so long? Didn't they have intercoms?

Then, Charlie walked in. "Jacob?" he asked, disappointment in his face. "Is this the boy, Wilma?" he asked, and she nodded. There wasn't any emotion in her face. Charlie sighed. "Dammit, Jacob," he said, and pulled me to my feet. "What—Damn." I muttered. I should have known. She called Charlie to pick me up, and now he would have no choice.

"You have the right to remain silent…" I didn't listen to anything else. I was just thinking about what it would look like…what would my father say?

So, Charlie and I walked out of the front office, me and hand cuffs, and him looking straight forward.

"Jake?!" I heard being yelled. Bella ran up to me, but not without a little trip. Edward was there to catch her before she fell. She stopped Charlie and I. "What happened?" She asked, and I looked away.

"Jacob here got drunk and skipped school." Charlie said. "We'll talk when we get home."  
Great. Now he wouldn't want me to see Bella. I knew it was a stupid idea to even think about coming to the school while in this state.

"Jacob, how could you?" Bella asked. She was so disappointed in me. I sighed, and looked away. I didn't want to talk to her. "Go back to class, Bella," I said and she stared at me, her expression hurt.

Edward was nearby, and called for Bella. She looked at me once more, but turned away to catch up with Edward. They must have had another class together or something. That was all. It had to be.


End file.
